The Primary aim of this proposal, as in our original application, is to continue to examine a large number of factors which are concerned with the biochemistry, physiology, and nutrition of fluoride and concentration, forms, and functions of fluoride in body fluids, soft tissues, and calcified tissues. We will also investigate calcified tissue metabolism when specific findings occur that are related to our other studies. The general theme of the program will be to investigate fluoride regulation and calcified tissue metabolism. Some of the specific points to be investigated are: (1) the effect of fluoride levels on lipid metabolism of isolated bone cells and bone tissue cultures. The accompanying charts will more specifically and clearly delineate the organization and scope of the program proposal; (2) plaque fluoride levels as related to blood parameters, age, and fluoride exposure; (3) detinogenesis imperfecta; (4) the role of fluoride on the demineralization and remineralization of enamel; (5) the role of fluoride and magnesium in the structure and composition of bone; (6) the fluoride content of children's foods; (7) the role of fluoride in anemia and its relation to other inorganic constituents of the diet; (8) the effect of renal impairment on plasma fluoride regulation.